


Take You Down Another Level (Get You Dancing With the Devil)

by Robomantic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (in a sense), Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Facials, First Time, M/M, Manipulation, Older Stiles Stilinski, Peer Pressure, Prostitution, Recreational Drug Use, Teen Derek, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robomantic/pseuds/Robomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is tired of being seen as Laura's good little baby brother so he doesn't back down when she issues him a challenge. She sends him to the sheriff's son to buy weed, but Derek ends up breaking the rules in ways he never expected once he gets there. </p><p>Written for the <a href="http://stop-drop-howl.livejournal.com/">stop, drop, howl</a> community on livejournal for the prompt:<em>"leave you low and blow your mind"</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Take You Down Another Level (Get You Dancing With the Devil)

**Author's Note:**

> Just to warn you, Stiles is very bad in this and Derek is very naive. There will definitely be a sequel to this and hopefully sooner than later.

Derek was late and Laura really wasn’t being helpful. She got out of archery club around the same time Derek got out of lacrosse practice so they were expected to walk home together and both be home safe and sound by dinner. 

Derek didn’t want to get in trouble for coming home late and he sure as hell didn’t want to come home with the stench of weed on him, but Laura had insisted on taking her sweet time and smoking a joint on the walk home. 

“If you’re going to do that, can you at least walk faster?” Derek grumbled, shifting his backpack on his shoulder. Laura just snorted a laugh and took another inhale.

“Oh my god, Der. You are seriously too high strung,” Laura said, as she exhaled. 

“No, I’m not,” Derek snapped back. Derek and Laura were pretty close in age with only a year between her birth and his, but Laura took her slight seniority as enough reason to treat Derek like a total kid. 

“Face it, baby bro, you’re a total goody two shoes. I think you’d rather lock yourself in your bedroom for the entirety of high school than risk getting in trouble,” Laura said before taking another hit and exhaling, “It’s cool though! I mean, it’s your thing,” she added with a laugh, waving her hand dismissively at Derek.

“Fuck you, Laura,” Derek growled.

“Ooh, you said a bad word! I’m telling!” Laura cackled, skipping ahead of him. 

“You don’t know shit, Laura. I’ve done plenty of things you don’t know about,” Derek snapped impulsively. He immediately regretted it.

Laura stopped and turned, crossing her arms over her chest and raising a single eyebrow at her brother. Derek stood strong for about a minute, but he knew that if she questioned him she’d hear the lie in everything he said. 

“I mean, I would,” Derek finally conceded, “If I had a reason to.” 

“So prove it. Go…. Oh! Go buy some weed!” Laura exclaimed, tapping the remaining nub of her joint out on a nearby tree. Derek rolled his eyes. She was only picking that because she was probably out.

“Seriously, Laura?” 

“Come on, it’s perfect! I can call a friend of mine and tell him you’re coming. It’ll be easy peasy,” Laura said, fishing her cellphone out of her jacket to make the call.

“Wait!” Derek said. Laura paused and looked up at him, a challenge in her smile. Derek steeled himself.

“Fine, whatever,” he said. He knew most of Laura’s friends anyway, considering their close ages, so it couldn’t be too terrible. 

Laura continued to text back and forth with someone the whole way home, occasionally laughing at something sent by the person she was texting. Derek resisted the urge to ask her who she was texting and what she was saying because he knew she’d only laugh and blow him off.

“Ok Der, we’re all set. He said you can swing by his house tomorrow after school and pick the stuff up,” Laura said, finally putting her phone away. 

“Fine. Who is _he_?” Derek asked. 

“Stiles. He goes to BHU. The sheriff’s kid?” Laura said as though Derek had any idea who that was. 

“The sheriff’s kid deals pot?” Derek asked, incredulously. Laura just shrugged.

“Yeah. If you run into the sheriff, just say you’re there for tutoring. Stiles was actually my tutor for chem last year, so it’s barely even a lie,” Laura said. 

Derek thought she really needed to work on her definition of lying, but he was more focused on trying to wrap his mind around what he’d gotten himself into and how he could reasonably get out of it with his dignity intact.

Unfortunately, he knew that Laura would see through any excuse he had and that she’d be _unbearable_ if he wimped out now. 

“Fine, just give me the address, “Derek said, trying for a nonchalant shrug. He could tell by his sister’s smile that she was just waiting for him to change his mind, but he didn’t plan on giving her the satisfaction. 

They made it home late to face their mother’s disapproving glare and ended up washing the dishes after dinner as penance. Considering the size of their family, that was no small chore. Derek was bitterly silent as they worked together to get the job done, but Laura didn’t seem bothered.

Later as Derek lay in bed, his mind racing too fast to relax, he got a text from Laura. In a house full of people with super sensitive hearing, texts were the only way they could talk with any amount of privacy.

_”Don’t freak yourself out too much. Mom HAD to smell it on me and she didn’t say anything. You’ll be fine.”_

Derek felt a little better, but only marginally considering his mom was only one of the factors that had him worried. Still, it was enough to let him get a little sleep before his alarm went off bright and early the next morning.

The next day at school passed far faster than usual, Derek was sure of it. The only thing keeping him from panicking as the clocked tick nearer to three was the smug look on Laura’s face when she passed him in the hall. Like she just _knew_ he wasn’t going to do it. Well fuck that. He was sixteen now, not twelve. He was tired of being Laura Hale’s lame little brother. 

Laura had given Derek a slip of paper with a name and address on it at lunch time and promised to cover for him with Mom. Laura was the only one of the Hale children who could lie to their mom, but only because she’d learned the trick of lying while still telling the truth. 

Laura’s plan was to simply tell their mom that Derek was going to see Stiles, her old chemistry tutor. Which was true, but also misleading, and Derek would have never been able to pull it off. His mom saw right through him every time. He figured Laura only managed it because she was the next Alpha in line.

Derek made his way to the two-story house with the well-kept front lawn that apparently belonged to the sheriff of Beacon Hills. He paused momentarily outside, just long enough to catch his breath. The only car parked out front was an ostentatious blue jeep, but Derek still wasn’t sure whether or not the sheriff would be home. 

The front door loomed ahead of Derek and he quickly rapped his knuckles on the door before he lost the courage. 

“Hold on, hold on,” someone was mumbling from upstairs. It was quiet enough that Derek wouldn’t have heard it if he weren’t a werewolf, but as it was, he stopped knocking and listened as someone jogged down the stairs and made their way to the front door. 

The guy that opened the door was… not really what Derek was expecting. To be honest, he didn’t know what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t this. The guy standing in the doorway was a good few inches taller than Derek, lean but fit, with almost oddly pretty eyes and a smirk that amped up Derek’s nerves by about a thousand percent. 

“You must be Laura’s brother,” Stiles said, running a hand through his messy hair and propping the screen door open to invite Derek inside.

“It’s Derek,” Derek corrected. He was always a little irked when people only referred to him in reference to his sister. 

“Sure, right,” Stiles said, walking upstairs without any explanation. Derek didn’t know if he was supposed to wait or follow and his brain process was admittedly slowed by watching Stiles’s ass as he walked up the stairs.

“You coming?” Stiles asked, shocking Derek into jerking his eyes upward and nodding. Stiles grinned, letting Derek know pretty clearly that he was busted, but apparently Derek’s clumsy ogling didn’t bother Stiles as much as amuse him. 

Derek told himself to cool down. The last thing he needed was for Stiles to tell Laura that Derek had been drooling over him like an idiot. He’d never hear the end of it. 

Stiles led Derek into what was apparently his bedroom. He motioned for Derek to take a seat on the bed while he sat in a desk chair and started rifling through one of his drawers. Derek took in the room around him and tried to act nonchalant as Stiles started measuring out a couple nuggets of weed on a small digital scale.

No matter how hard he tried, Derek’s eyes just kept landing on Stiles. He couldn’t stop staring at the way his chest pressed against the fabric of his tee shirt or how nimble his fingers were as he broke up some of the weed and starting packing it into a glass pipe. When he finally dared to look up at Stiles’s face, he realized Stiles was giving him that same knee weakening smirk again. 

“You don’t mind smoking a little before you head out, right?” Stiles asked, looking Derek over.

“No. I mean, that’s totally cool,” Derek said, trying an awkward smile of his own. Something devious flickered in Stiles’s eyes before he grabbed a lighter and took a hit. He exhaled and then passed the pipe to Derek. Apparently Derek looked as nervous as he felt because Stiles took pity on him. 

“Here, I’ll show you,” Stiles said, leaning over to adjust the way Derek was holding the pipe, “Put your thumb over this hole, that’s the carb. You light and inhale carefully, then you let go of the carb and it kinda shoots down your throat.” 

Derek rolled his eyes as Stiles grinned at the double entendre, but he followed Stiles’s instructions carefully. Derek choked in surprise as the smoke rushed down as his throat. Stiles just laughed and patted him on the back. 

“And now your pot cherry is officially popped,” Stiles said, grinning lecherously. Derek just brushed it off and continued to hit the pipe (or bowl, as Stiles apparently called it) every time it was passed to him. Pretty soon, he was relaxing into Stiles’s bed and had completely forgotten why he’d even gone there in the first place. 

“You know, I hate to be a buzz kill, but there is the matter of payment,” Stiles said, fingers steepled under his chin like a Bond villain.

“Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot,” Derek said, reaching for his wallet.

“No, no. It’s cool. I actually have a deal for you. I can hook you up with plenty for you and Laura both for the price of a small favor,” Stiles said, still laying the faux-villain on thick. Derek laughed and gestured for Stiles to continue.

“I want you to blow me,” Stiles said. Derek laughed harder.

“Ok, sure,” he said, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

“No, no, I’m totally serious,” Stiles said, no longer laughing. 

“Yeah right. I’m gonna blow you for drugs? Come on, I’m sixteen!” Derek answered.

“And?” Stiles asked with a shrug.

“And? And you’re like twenty-something and a drug dealer and there’s just no way,” Derek said, getting up to leave and grabbing what he thought was enough money to cover the weed he’d just smoked out of his wallet. Not that he had any idea how much weed was actually supposed to cost. Laura hadn’t bothered to tell him. 

“Christ, you are exactly like Laura said,” Stiles said, shaking his head and laughing.

“What the hell does that mean?” Derek demanded, glaring daggers at Stiles.

“She said not to even expect you. Said you’d chicken out at the front door,” Stiles explained. Derek fumed silently as he tried to think of a scathing reply, but Stiles just stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Look, calm down, dude. It’s not what you think. This isn’t something I do to be skeezy and get underage blow jobs for weed. You seemed really cool and pretty obviously into me. I thought you’d want to. And if you got free weed out of it, all the better,” Stiles explained, as though it were the simplest concept in the world. 

The truth was, Derek did want him and he really didn’t want to prove Laura right, either. If it was just… a sex thing. That happened, right? It was probably totally normal for someone like Stiles. Casual sex just because you wanted to. It wasn’t like he was going full on prostitute or anything and he didn’t want to be a total virgin forever, either. Derek stood there for a moment, thinking.

“Look, it’s cool. I shouldn’t have expected you to-“ Stiles started to turn away as he spoke, but Derek acted on impulse for once and grabbed him. Before he could even think twice, he’d leaned up on his toes and pressed his mouth against Stiles’s. 

Stiles braced him with both hands on his shoulders and surged forward, pushing the kiss further and letting his tongue gently swipe against Derek’s lips. Derek pulled back for a second to breathe, but Stiles didn’t miss a beat. He moved backward toward his bed and took Derek along with him, dragging him onto his lap and in for another kiss. 

Derek was pretty sure he was high, because nothing else accounted for how he was able to keep himself from trembling as Stiles let his hand slide down Derek’s back to his ass. Stiles bit gently at Derek’s lip and grinded his hard cock up against him. 

Derek tried to stifle a moan, embarrassed at how easy he was. If he ended up coming in his pants he was going to be mortified. It would be a long, sticky, gross walk home if he did. Thankfully, Stiles eased back and looked at Derek. 

“So is that a yes, then?” Stiles asked. Derek’s mind stumbled hazily to remember what Stiles was talking about until he remembered his offer. He nodded and nervously licked his lips. 

“Here, hop off,” Stiles said, gesturing for Derek to move off his lap. Derek watched as Stiles sat up on the bed and started stripping and tried not to freak out. 

“You’re making me feel awfully under-dressed now,” Stiles said, once he’d stripped down. Derek could feel his ears burning hot as Stiles leaned forward to help lift Derek’s shirt over his head and unbutton his jeans. Derek was both terrified of being naked in front of Stiles and incredibly grateful that there was now no way he’d be walking home with come in in his pants. 

Stiles gazed at him appreciatively and squeezed his own cock. Unsure of what to do, Derek kneeled down between Stiles’s legs before deciding he should just lay down to where he could reach Stiles easily. Of course, then he was frozen again.

“Here, just touch it first,” Stiles said, his voice soft and encouraging. Derek was already so overwhelmed with the sight before him and the gorgeous smells coming off Stiles that he was afraid touching would actually be too much. He gently took ahold of Stiles’s firm prick and gave it a slow stroke. 

“Keep going,” Stiles encouraged, when Derek stopped to look at him for further direction. Derek continued to stroke, slowly and carefully, his eyes torn between Stiles’s cock and his flushed face.

“Mm, that’s perfect, but why don’t you try licking it. Get it wet for me,” Stiles said, voice a little breathless. Derek’s mouth watered as he leaned forward to taste Stiles, or anyone for that matter, for the first time. He gave it a nervous little lick at first and then remembered that Stiles had told him to get it wet. He went in for another try with that in mind, and this time Stiles let out a low groan of pleasure.

“That’s it, baby. Suck on it for me,” Stiles said. Derek’s whole body heated up with the way Stiles talked to him, the way he called him baby even though they’d just met. His hips stuttered against the mattress as he finally took the head of Stiles’s cock into his mouth, the flavor of precome warm and salty against his tongue. 

Derek sucked carefully at first and then slowly relaxed into it, taking Stiles in further and sucking. Stiles continued to instruct him, with breathless words.

“Yeah, use your tongue. Don’t be afraid to get a little messy.” 

Pretty soon Derek managed to get a nice rhythm going, coordinating his tongue and mouth together, and trying his damnedest to ignore the drool and precome dripping down his chin. He had been trying to stop and wipe his chin and mouth until Stiles had finally convinced him to stop being embarrassed about it because apparently he thought it was hot. 

In fact, Stiles seemed to really get off on how much of a mess he was making of Derek’s face. He kept taking his cock and smearing it around Derek’s lips or telling Derek to stick out his tongue so he could slap his cock against it. Derek felt almost delirious with the mix of slight embarrassment and arousal. 

“God, you’re doing so good. I’m gonna come soon, I promise. Just suck my balls a little,” Stiles said. Derek paused, unsure if that was something he really wanted to do.

“Come on, baby. You have no idea how fucking good you’d make me feel,” Stiles pouted and just like that Derek folded. He took Stiles’s balls into his mouth one at a time, sucking gently. Stiles moaned and stroked his cock, urging Derek on. 

“Fuck yes. You’re gonna be a good boy and take this load too, right?” Stiles asked. Derek looked up nervously. Now he was sure he’d found the line. Letting him get his face all messy and sucking his balls was still not quite up to swallowing territory, he was pretty sure. 

“Come on, Stiles. That’s… I’ve never done this, can you just-“ Derek cut off with a little wave of his hand. Unsure what Stiles should just do. Stiles hadn’t even stopped stroking his cock.

“You’ve never tasted it before? Not even your own?” Stiles asked and Derek just shook his head.

“Well then don’t you want to try it? It’s not bad. Just warm and salty and a little bitter. Fuck-“ Stiles groaned, cutting off his own speech with a moan. Apparently just describing it for Derek was turning him on and that more than anything made Derek want to do it. 

“Okay,” Derek said with a nervous shrug. Stiles grinned triumphantly as Derek wrapped his lips around Stiles’s cock, pushing his hand away and replacing it with his own. 

“Fuck yeah, there you go. Stroke it while you suck,” Stiles said, his long fingers trailing through Derek’s hair. Derek’s own cock was painfully hard and he briefly wondered if it would be weird to try and jerk himself off. He was pretty sure he didn’t have to coordination for it as he focused on making Stiles come. 

“I’m close, get ready,” Stiles groaned and Derek had the thought that he didn’t really know how he was supposed to get ready just before spurts of hot come started filling his mouth. Derek instantly reacted to the strange and powerful taste and pulled his mouth off without thinking only to have the rest of Stiles’s load shoot across his lips and cheeks. 

Stiles relaxed back into the bed and laughed at the startled look on Derek’s come-streaked face. 

“I told you I was about to come! Come over here,” Stiles said, gesturing for Derek to come closer. Derek scooted up alongside Stiles and let out a very undignified squeak as Stiles leaned forward to lick his own come from Derek’s lips. Suddenly he was reminded of the fact that he was still breathtakingly hard and thrust his hips forward toward Stiles.

“You know, since you were such a trooper and all, the least I can do is return the favor,” Stiles said, pressing Derek down on the bed and crawling over him. Rather than getting right to business like Derek had, Stiles took his time. He kissed his way down Derek’s body, teasing and torturing him in equal measure. 

“Please,” Derek moaned. Stiles just grinned and finally took Derek’s cock into his beautiful mouth. He gently cupped Derek’s balls and sucked and Derek came so hard and fast that he was pretty sure he whited out for a moment, his balls emptying into Stiles’s waiting mouth in hot bursts.

“Fuck, sorry!” Derek said, immediately mortified at how fast he’d came, without warning too. 

“No, don’t worry about it. I knew you weren’t gonna last long after waiting so patiently this whole time,” Stiles said with a grin. He leaned forward and gave Derek a brief kiss before hopping out of bed to tug on his jeans, foregoing underwear and a shirt completely. 

Derek was a little startled and hazy from his orgasm still, but he quickly got the picture and started dressing himself too. As he finished getting dressed, Stiles bagged up the weed he’d been measuring in what looked like a big unlabeled pharmacy bottle and then tossed it to Derek once he’d finished pulling himself together. 

“There you go, kiddo. You come back by any time you need something,” Stiles said with a wink. He walked Derek down to the door and Derek tried not to show how hard his legs were shaking. He wished he could have stayed, but it was naïve of him to have expected any different. 

Just as Derek was walking out the door, Stiles caught him by sleeve and pulled him back to catch him in one last kiss. Derek kissed back hard and tried not be a baby about it, but his eyes felt hot with unshed tears and one final kiss didn’t make him feel any less dirty and used. 

“Look,” Stiles said, holding on to prevent Derek from darting away the moment they stopped kissing, “I kinda have to kick you out before my dad gets back. I mean, you don’t really want to take this as your opportunity to meet the Sheriff, right?” Stiles asked. 

Derek hadn’t really thought about it, but no, he didn’t really want to run into Stiles’s dad and then have Stiles try and explain why there was some stoned and disheveled high school kid in his house. Derek shrugged and nodded, still trying to reel in his disappointment at the whole situation. 

“Look, I want to see you again. Even if you don’t need anything, okay? Gimme your phone,” Stiles said, even as he reached right into Derek’s pocket to grab it. Derek watched as Stiles programmed his number into the phone and tried to stifle down the way his heart jumped in his chest. 

There was no way he was getting all excited over some college-aged drug dealer. That was so very wrong. He knew that, logically, Stiles was either just being nice or just wanted to fuck around again, but he still couldn’t fight down the butterflies in his stomach. After all, this was the guy he’d basically lost his virginity to. A certain attachment was normal, right? 

Stiles gave Derek his phone back and kissed him on the forehead and even that slightly patronizing gesture wasn’t enough to kill the buzz running through Derek’s body at that moment. 

“See you later, Derek,” Stiles said, finally turning around and shutting the door. Derek started the long walk home and realized that not only did he have no idea what time it was, but he was going home smelling like both weed and sex. Not to mention the fact that he had a bunch of illegal drugs in his backpack now. 

Maybe he just didn’t have any nerves left in him or maybe it was Stiles’s bad influence working on him, but Derek just wasn’t half as worried as he should have been. He’d call Laura and they’d figure something out and he absolutely wouldn’t text or call Stiles for at least week.

Plus, he couldn’t wait to tell Laura everything because she was absolutely going to lose her shit. With that thought, Derek walked home with a bit more spring in his step than he’d had on the death march to Stiles’s house that very afternoon.

Apparently making terrible choices was very liberating. Derek wondered why he hadn’t done it sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> If you dig Teen Wolf and Supernatural, then maybe you would like my tumblr? It's good times, I promise.  
> [Over here!](http://cultofcastiel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
